


Hard Of Hearing

by PixelatedRose



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedRose/pseuds/PixelatedRose
Summary: Virgil is deaf, but not mute. Roman doesn’t know this and tells Virgil that he loves him. But Virgil’s back is turned.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Hard Of Hearing

Virgil Storrm had been deaf for quite a while. A childhood accident had caused it, though that also meant that, through years of practice, he was able to talk just like a normal person was. And he was so good at reading lips, that as long as he was facing whoever was talking to him, They would never know he was ever deaf.

And such was the case when Virgil was bowled over by Roman Prim on the street.

“Gah!! Hey watch where you’re going!” Virgil yelled. He was very suddenly stricken by how pretty the stranger was, but of  _ course _ he was pretty. All stupid people in Virgil’s life made up for by being pretty.

“I’m so sorry!” The pretty stranger said, frantically getting up to his feet and holding out a hand for Virgil.

Virgil accepted it, letting himself be pulled to his feet by surprisingly strong arms.

“Hey, I’m really sorry there. How about I pay you back for that.” The stranger pulled out a piece of paper and wrote down an address and a time. “Can I buy you coffee tomorrow?”

“Virgil smiled, shaking off his first impression of the tall stranger. “Sure. My name’s Virgil, by the way.”

“Roman! It’s nice to meet you!”

~~*~~

Coffee had gone great. Roman turned out to be an aspiring actor that played at the local theater whenever he could and would write stories for people on commission on the side while  _ also _ working as a waiter at a restaurant across town. He worked hard to be able to do what he wanted. He was charming and funny and made Virgil laugh on more than one occasion.

As for Roman, He found out that the cute stranger he had knocked over on the street was a freelance programmer and artist, which kept him pretty busy most of the time. He was a total emo boy and was proud of it. Virgil was witty and sarcastic, and had the most adorable laugh.

The two became fast friends and met every tuesday and thursday for coffee. Soon that evolved to meeting at each other’s apartments for a movie night every other week. And then that became just barging into one another’s houses whenever they felt like it.

And after a year of knowing each other, Roman realized he had fallen for the emo boy. And he had fallen hard.

Finally, Roman worked up the courage to tell him. 

Virgil was just about to walk out the door of Roman’s apartment, his back facing Roman, when Roman finally blurted out, “Virgil, I love you!! I don’t know that you feel the same way, but I know that I love you more than I have ever loved anything and-”

Virgil closed the door behind him, calling, “See ya later, Princey!” As he went.

Roman was devastated. But he didn’t let that get him down.

And every day, before he left Virgil’s house or vice versa, Roman would say, out loud or as a whisper, “Virgil, I love you.” And then quietly sigh, not knowing his love couldn’t even hear him.

Every.

Single.

Day.

Every day. That was how often they saw each other. And every day, Roman’s “I love you”s were met with silence or a change of subject. Sure, Every time Roman said it, Virgil was turned away from him or couldn’t see his face, but that shouldn’t have mattered.

Finally, a year later, Roman got tired of Virgil ignoring him.

They were sitting in their favorite cafe after dark. They both had a free night and had decided that they needed the break.

Virgil was looking blissfully out the window, the starry night sky outshined by the city lights.

Roman worked up his courage again, like he had to every day, and opened his mouth. “Virgil, I love you.” He said, loud enough that any passing person could have heard it.

Virgil turned to him. “Sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. What were you saying?”

Roman sighed and looked down into his half full cup. “Nevermind…”

Virgil smiled sadly. “O-oh. Okay then, I guess.” He took a sip from his own cup and the pair went back to a comfortable silence.

“You know, you never listen to me…” Roman huffed sadly. He tried to make it more annoyed sounding, he couldn’t let Virgil know how upset he was.

Virgil’s eyes went wide. “That’s not true!!” He said panicked, placing a soft hand atop Roman’s.

Roman stared at their hands. “I told you I loved you every day for a year...you never once said anything about it…” Roman chuckled sadly.

He looked up, expecting to see a guilty face or perhaps an amused one at how stupid Roman had been. But instead he was met face to face with a furiously blushing Virgil that looked like he was reevaluating his entire life.

Virgil stood up, nearly knocking his chair over. “ROMAN I’M DEAF!!” He yelled, face still a very deep red.

Roman’s own face was lighting up a little at the sight. He crossed his arms and huffed. “Okay there’s no need to  _ exaggerate _ or lie to me Virgil, jeez-”

“NO YOU IDIOT I’M ACTUALLY DEAF!!” He yelled again, his face brimming with joy and laughter.

Roman stared into the void of bad decisions. “Oh…” He said dumbly. He thought of every single tie he told Virgil he loved him. Every single time his back was turned. “Oh fuCK!! Roman stood up, holding Virgil’s hand, face ablaze. “You couldn’t hear me!!”

Virgil laughed. “That’s what being deaf means, idiot!!”

Roman laughed and picked Virgil up, spinning him around before setting him down and pulling him close. “So does this mean you’re okay with me loving you?”

Virgil smiled, oh dear god his smile was so sweet. “I’m  _ more _ than okay with that, Princey!” His smile faltered slightly. “Though...Can we maybe take this outside?” He leaned in and hid his face in Roman’s shirt. “There are people staring!” He said quietly, though Roman could hear the smile in his voice.

Roman looked around the semi-full cafe to see the occupants and workers staring expectantly at them, two workers in particular, Logan and Patton, smiling widely at them. Roman parted from Virgil just slightly, moving his hands from around his waist to entangle themselves in Virgil’s own pale hands. “Yes, lets go.”

As they stepped outside, Roman picked him up again, much to Virgil’s delight. This time Roman didn’t let Virgil’s feet touch the ground again, not that Virgil minded. Instead he wrapped his legs around the taller man and laughed delightedly. He felt something rumble against Roman’s chest and he pulled away slightly, just enough to see his face.

And he read the words on Roman’s perfect lips, words that made his heart beat and his chest glow with warmth and want. “Virgil, can I kiss you?”

Virgil responded by locking his lips with Roman’s, no time for a warning. It was wonderful and amazing and soft and strong, Roman tasted like butterscotch and cinnamon and it was everything Virgil had been too afraid to ask for, waiting, waiting for Roman to speak first. He ran his hand through Roman’s thick brown hair and felt the entire world fall away, the only thing that mattered was Roman, that he was there, that he felt the same way Virgil did, and that they were finally together. 

Roman was caught only slightly by surprise before leaning into the kiss, tasting the lavender tea on Virgil’s breath. It was all worth it, everything. Finally, after what felt like forever, they parted. And as they parted Roman spoke. “I love you…” And like the flood gates opening, Roman felt every ‘I love you’ Virgil hadn’t heard spill out of him. “I love you, I love you, I  _ love you _ !! So  _ much _ !!”

Virgil giggled and gave Roman another kiss. “I know, Princey!” He kissed him again and again and again. “I love you too!”


End file.
